


Pues enfréntalo con una sonrisa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Regret, Relationship(s), Reunions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cayó, sin ruido.Y junto a él, un poco se sintió caer ella también. Por todo lo que no le había dicho, y que ya no podía decirle.Por todos los momentos cuando habían estado lejos, cuando podrían haber estado juntos.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley





	Pues enfréntalo con una sonrisa

**Pues enfréntalo con una sonrisa**

Fred Weasley no era un chico simple, y ella lo sabía.

Sabía de su innato sentido de libertad, sabía cómo le hiciera una falta urgente de escaparse de ese mundo de que todos eran parte, construido de imposiciones y deberes.

La presencia suya y de su hermano faltaba increíblemente en Hogwarts.

Ese lugar se había apagado un poco desde el día cuando los dos gemelos se habían marchado, de manera tan triunfal y, a su modo, solemne.

Angelina había pasado el último año dividiéndose entre medias sonrisas.

Y soportando, soportando, soportando.

Soportando su ausencia durante los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

Soportando su ausencia durante las interminables lecciones de Pociones, durante las cuales Snape podía trabajar seguramente más tranquilo, sin la opresiva presencia de las bromas de los dos.

Vivía de pensamientos y recuerdos, de esas memorias a que se concedía de robar esporádicas risas.

Pero sentía que no estaban suficientes.

~

Había llegado a reír de sí mismo.

No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así, atarse tanto a alguien por razones que fueran más allá que la amistad o relaciones familiares.

Se sentía como en cadenas y, por la primera vez, no le parecía algo negativo.

Sabía cómo había ocurrido, cuándo había ocurrido y por qué había ocurrido.

La había vista frente al Gran Salón, el día del baile de Navidad, y se había asombrado.

Desde allí, su mente se había metido a viajar junta a sus ojos, y todo tenía a ella como epicentro.

Angelina le hacía reír, le interesaba y le reprochaba cuando estaba necesario.

Nunca iba a admitirlo en alta voz, tenía dificultades también a decirlo a sí mismo, pero...

Amor.

Todavía no entendía como pudiera haber pasado, pero empezaba a pensar que lo que sentía fuera amor.

Y se había dado cuenta de eso sólo cuando había tomado la decisión más drástica, cuando se había separado de Hogwarts, de este destino que había sido trazado para George y él.

Encontrándose en esa tienda de Diagon Alley, viviendo el sueño que su hermano y él siempre habían compartido, lo había visto. 

Quebrando las cadenas que le ataban a la cotidianidad, había quebrado también las que le ataban a Angelina.

~

“¡Fred!” exclamó, saliéndose los ojos.

La situación no lo solicitaba, para nada, pero finalmente se concedió de reír, lujo que le había sido negado demasiado tiempo.

No se habían visto mucho el año pasado; ahora, Angelina no pensaba en la batalla, no pensaba en la guerra, en las perspectivas que se presentaban a ellos.

Había Fred Weasley frente a él, y su solita sonrisa, que nunca dejara que algo la intimidara.

“¿De verdad pensaba que iba a perdérmela?” preguntó él, dándole una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro.

Normalmente, se habría enfadado.

Le habría reprochado por su usual imprudencia, le habría dicho que era tonto, que no había cambiado en nada.

Pero no hizo nada de eso.

Le abrazó, feliz que hubiera él también, esa noche, compartiendo el peso de la lucha.

~

Cuando le vio, fue como si el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera.

No había dejado de pensarle, sólo se había acostumbrado a la resignación. Se habían embarcado en dos caminos divergentes, y las ocasiones para verse en el tiempo se habían hecho más escasas.

Ahora estaba frente a él, le miraba, le sonreía, como para mostrarle que nada había cambiado, que el correr ininterrumpido del tiempo había dejado inalterado lo que sentía.

Fred estaba allí para combatir, para lo en que creía, para todas las personas que en su vida habían sido, y seguían siendo, importantes.

Se había escapado malamente de Hogwarts, pero no podía negar que ese lugar hubiera sido su casa por mucho tiempo. Y Angelina había sido parte considerable de esa familia que todos compartían.

Iba a luchar, e iba a hacerlo a su lado.

~

Era la primera vez que ponía en práctica todo lo que le habían enseñado. Como si improvisamente todas las horas pasadas en los libros, intentando hechizos más o menos difíciles, tuviera un sentido.

Había considerado el peligro que enfrentaba.

El en que no había pensado, era que iba a encontrarse malditamente cerca del fin, y que iba a ser obligada a utilizar la ayuda de su guardián.

Ni siquiera podía pensar cuanto poco bien le caía ese papel. Estaba agradecida, increíblemente.

Había abandonado lo que estaba haciendo, y se había echado a ayudarle.

Trató de reprimir la sensación que habría hecho lo mismo por todos, cuando él disipó todas dudas besándole, de manera delicada y rápida, y luego se volvió al epicentro de la batalla.

Iba a estar tiempo por el romanticismo, por las palabras no dichas, pero eso no era el momento. Angelina se recuperó, volviendo en acción.

Siempre con una sonrisa en la cara.

~

En diez y ocho años de vida, nunca se había sentido tan cerca del abismo.

Le había visto, había percibido su dificultad, el peligro hacerse más inminente... y no tuvo éxito de pensar.

Sólo había accionado, porque era lo que su corazón le había dicho de hacer, en esa fracción de segundo.

Su sonrisa había sido su recompensa, la mejor que pudiera desear en ese momento, cuando las razones para sonreír languidecían.

Le besó, siempre siguiendo su maldito instinto, y luego volvió en el calor de la batalla, seguro de poderlo soportar mucho mejor de cuanto pudiera las miradas de la chica.

De reojo, vio a Snape.

Improvisamente, se paró. Le miró unos segundos, tratando de desentrañar la maraña de sensaciones que tenía mirando a su viejo profesor.

El traidor.

Sin embargo, no tuvo éxito de sentir ese odio que tanto habría deseado.

Porque en los ojos del hombre, no vio ni un rastro de la locura que permeaba los otros Mortífagos.

Miedo y dolor, los habría llamado, si no hubiera sabido cuanto poco fuera probable.

Pero él, no era uno de ellos. Ya no, o nunca lo había sido.

Frustrado, no se preocupó más, y volvió a impugnar la varita.

Esa mirada, de todas formas, siguió persiguiendo sus pensamientos.

~

Una mirada. Una risa. Unas palabras.

Y cayó.

Cayó, sin ruido.

Y junto a él, un poco se sintió caer ella también. Por todo lo que no le había dicho, y que ya no podía decirle.

Por todos los momentos cuando habían estado lejos, cuando podrían haber estado juntos. 

Por todo el amor, que tal vez no era amor, pero de que nunca podía descubrir la real esencia.

Quería acercarse, pero sabía que eso no era su lugar, que había perdido el derecho de estar a su lado.

Porque él le había salvado, mientras sus reflejos no habían sido tan listos.

Quería desviar la mirada, fingir de no haber visto, de no haber entendido, pero no tuvo éxito.

No estaba racional, pero no se preocupaba. Porque el amor, no la razón, es más fuerte que la muerte. Y ella seguía teniendo los ojos en su cuerpo sin vida porque su corazón lo exigía.

Porque en él seguía habiendo esa sonrisa, que ya nunca iba a pertenecerle.

~

Al final, entendió la mirada de Snape.

Y entendió que, de cualquiera parte cada uno de ellos estuviera luchando, no había guerra en Hogwarts esa noche, sólo miedo.

Ese miedo que pertenecía a todos, sujetándoles las entrañas.

Y siguió luchando con esa consciencia, que no hacía ni más ni menos amarga la batalla.

Y luego... un instante. Un segundo, una risa, un brillo improviso.

Y cayó.

Cayó, y lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos por siempre fue su mirada, encerrada en una inmensa tristeza.

Como si no pudiera sonreír nunca más.

Quería decirle todo lo que había callado a sí mismo también, y luchó en vano contra la agonía de no tener tiempo.

Esperó que lo entendiera sola, que leyera en los recuerdos de ellos juntos todo lo que él _sentía,_ para dejar que le llegara al menos una parte del amor que, estaba seguro ya, sentía.

No sabía si iba a darse cuenta, pero se concedió el irracional lujo de esperarlo. Sólo porque es el amor, no la razón, que es más fuerte que la muerte, y su amor iba a derrotar las barrieras del silencio.

Se apagó, mirándole y regalándole su última sonrisa. 


End file.
